


The meaning of loss and gain.

by missycurlylove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missycurlylove/pseuds/missycurlylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has a rude wake up call when he sees what the dark lord truly means for his family. Forced to act or watch the Malfoy name fall, he has no choice but to rely on the last person he thought he would ever trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The meaning of loss and gain.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first attempted at writing. I would like any and all constructive criticism. I would like to hear some opinions on weather I should continue my attempts at writing or not. I welcome all opinions. Also, on my currant key bored a lot of the buttons are broken so it has been a pain to write with it since I have to copy and paste most letters . I will eventually post whole chapters once I get a new computer on The 27th. I will add tages as I think of them. Oh and I do not own any of the characters or the universe of harry potter.

The cell was cold, damp and smelled like a sewer. In Draco’s mind, it was kind of pathetic that he would know what a sewer smelt like, but considering the amount of times he was forced to hide in one recently it was not very surprising. Even if it was a clever hiding space that no one would ever suspect him of entering, it was still disgusting. Of course, Draco would never admit out lowed to anyone that he ever entered such a place. He was a Malfoy after all.  
Slouching further into the corner he groaned from the many injuries he acquired from his fight with the death eaters. In his opinion, they were nothing more than lackeys with no thought proses of their own. The dark lord had no compunctions against using them as his personal play things. God he hated that man with a passion.  
Draco gazed at the celling as he banged his head against the wall behind him in frustration. He should have known better then to go into an unknown back room. He was feeling beyond stupid for trusting that so called merchant even if he seemed so friendly, but he needed the books quit badly.  
With a clenched jaw the young Malfoy's thoughts strayed towards his father. Lucius was an idiot for fallowing the Dark Lord. The way he would go on as he grew up made it sound like it was a great honor to fallow him, however, the moment he saw his father bow down and kiss the dark lords robes he realized his father was not the equal he claimed to be in that things mind.  
Did his father not understand the meaning of the family motto? It was quite simple but the main law of the family. A Malfoy kowtows to nobody. How difficult was that to understand. Every magical family that wanted to begin to balance and in turn develop a families magic had to have a single rule that governed the families’ ideals. If this rule was not abided by or broken then the family member would be rejected by the family magic and were never fully accepted back without extreme difficulty. In the case of the family’s lord or lady the magic would begin to rebel against them and would begin to unbalance until a new lord stepped forward to claim the lordship.  
Of course, there was a special ceremony that he would need to know if he wanted to be emancipated. Draco was going to be taking a big enough risk getting to Gringotts through diagon alley but entering the bank without a full understanding of what he needed to do was just plain stupid when dealing with the goblins.  
Draco’s shoulders slouched as he sighed in annoyance. Granted, none of that would matter if he did not get out of this dam cell.  
Closing his eyes he uttered an audible breathe, he was hoping to get in a quick nap before the guard came back to question him in there special way.  
Just as he was drifting off he heard the outer cell doors bang closed. Draco clenched his fists and growled in frustration “Dammit do they not have better things to do then harass me.”  
There was an audible grunt just outside his cell doors. “Move it filth.” That sounded like Crabbe Senior.  
Gazing at the cell doors Draco sat up straight, while, removing all traces of emotion from his face. An older man with brown scraggly hair stumbled in front of his cell. The individual looked in worse shape than Draco did with his old torn robes hanging off his shoulders and a visible limp to his walk. As the young Malfoy took a closer look at the man he seemed familiar to him, but he could not place from where.  
Crabbe Senior came into site with his wand pointed at the man’s back. It took Draco everything he had not to cringe at the site of him. He looked just like his son with his broad stout body and simple caveman like features. Pointing his wand to the cell he muttered a spell and the doors opened. Grabbing the man’s arm he dragged him in and shoved him at the manacles next to Draco’s. Crabbe grind maliciously as he locked the guy into the chains. “Enjoy your last night.” He locked the cell doors and exited the dungeons snickering the whole way. Draco slouched against the wall and let out a breath he did not even know he was holding. Never in his entire life did the young Malfoy think his own father would turn him into the dark lord, unfortunately, the man was a fanatic beyond reasoning when it came to that nose less creature. When Draco confronted his father about how the family was falling by serving that beast he never thought he would end up on the run. Thinking back on the moment everything changed he should have considered the possibility but the man was his father and Draco was still only 15 years old.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
Draco knocked on his father’s study door with a determined set to his shoulders. He was going to make his father listen to him, not just for himself, but for the betterment of the Malfoy name. The family was in distress and needed a drastic change or risk falling.  
“Enter” Lucius’ clear voice sounded through the door.  
Opening the door Draco marched into the room with an unwavering set to his face. “Father I need to have a word with you.”  
Gazing up from his paper work Lucius arched an eye brow at his sons tone.  
A large mahogany Victorian desk sat at the center of the office with cast platinum hardware. The top edges were hand carved with black mambas and each corner a dragon. Draco sat in front of it, his eyes never leaving his fathers. “You need to stop bowing to the Dark Lord. This is going to ruin our family.”  
As Lucius leaning back into his chair, anyone else would not be able to tell his father was very unhappy with the comment; however Draco had to learn his father’s moods at a young age to avoid chastisement.  
“Is that so?” Lucius began a rhythmic taping of his fingers. “Tell me Draco, where this is coming from.”  
Standing abruptly the young Malfoy banged his hands on his father’s desk. “This is coming from me; how could you serve that thing? He is not even human. Have you forgotten what the Malfoy name stands for? A Malfoy bows to no one.”  
Lucius leaned forward and narrowed his eyes. “You dare take that tone with me? I am your father and lord to this family.”  
“Our families Stability is at stake” Draco snapped.  
The older Malfoy's voice began to rise” you will sit down and address me with respect.”  
“I will not address you with any respect as long as your drag our family down by serving that creature.” Disgust was evident in the young man’s voice.  
Lucius stood up with a stiff set to his shoulders “This is not up for discussion. When you come of age you will take the dark mark and serve our master”  
Draco rose is chin and clenched his fists. “I will never serve your master”  
The Malfoy lord Sat back down with the Malfoy mask firmly in place. “If that is how you feel, then maybe some time with your Aunt Bellatrix will change your mind. Tibby“ A nervous looking house elf with large brown eyes appeared next to his father “yes master Malfoy“  
“Escort my son to his rooms”  
The elf walked over to Draco with a sad look in her eyes. Gently grabbing his hand she apparated him away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is my first chapter completed I hope you all like it I worked hard on it. Comments are more then welcome.


End file.
